


Two Smokin' Chicks Mistresscurvy [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audiofemme Fest, F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Two Smokin' Chicks Mistresscurvy read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Jamia wouldn't have described herself as an exhibitionist. She was positive her ex-girlfriends would laugh at the idea that she would get off on people watching her, let alone being filmed; she tended to stay in the background, preferring to run things behind the scenes and leaving the face time to Lyn-Z. There was a reason why she was a graphic artist, designing the logos and promotional tools for galleries rather than trying to get her work into them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Smokin' Chicks Mistresscurvy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Smokin' Chicks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144871) by [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/pseuds/mistresscurvy). 



**Title** : Two Smokin' Chicks  
 **Author** : Mistresscurvy  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : My Chemical Romance  
 **Character** : Lindsey Ballato/Jamia Nestor  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Jamia wouldn't have described herself as an exhibitionist. She was positive her ex-girlfriends would laugh at the idea that she would get off on people watching her, let alone being filmed; she tended to stay in the background, preferring to run things behind the scenes and leaving the face time to Lyn-Z. There was a reason why she was a graphic artist, designing the logos and promotional tools for galleries rather than trying to get her work into them.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/144871)  
**Length** 0:07:48  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Two%20Smokin'%20Chicks%20by%20Mistresscurvy.mp3.zip%20)


End file.
